


Breath of Life

by Fictionless



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Counselor-freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character(s), counselor au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionless/pseuds/Fictionless
Summary: Just when Keith Kogane believes there's nowhere left to run from his hideous past, he finds somewhere to hide from the word he's created. A chance to find friendship, responsibility and even love in a place where the sun shines like never before. For Keith, this is a chance to give life a second try and see if the world is worth trusting.





	1. Prologue

Morning skies breathe light into the forests, but soon the night must settle across the mountains. The golden lights cascade into the crevasses, engulfing the landscape. Even in the night, they say the lake reflects the memory of the sunset to nurture the forest. The trees in the forest that besiege the lake have grown into beautiful structures of nature beyond compare. Of course, everything mysterious is eventually found. The forest is no exception, and soon enough camp DayBreak was built within a mile of Lake Sapphire, as it was appropriately named. 

It’s polished oak walls and dusty trails were never quite fit the formula for success and popularity, but the nearby town of SilversKeep had no other option. The dusty trails and oak cabins became as much a home for the children of that town than any shack they laid their head. It was enough for the forest to glow. Lake Sapphire would shimmer and watch the forest glow, but now it would nurture the children who fled to it’s trees. They bloomed among the flowers and smiled with the sun. Their hearts would beat with the mountain’s glow and their breathes would fill with the life of the forest. Truly they were the children of the forest, and by extension, children of the lake. 

What is any parent to do when faced with blood? When a child would stumble into the forest with a heart filled with pain and fear, what was the lake to do? The child fell to its banks and washed away the stain, but the life inside of the child was fading. Embracing the child with it’s icy body, the lake forgot to let go. It smothered the child, drowning it’s own pain by fusing the child with itself for forever. That night the forest fell dark. The lake had spent all it had left, and the forest fell into the night. The flowers continued to bloom, the trees to grow, but never again would a child step near Lake Sapphire breathes the air of suffering.

Still the children come and go, grow with the forest, but every since the heart of the woods was broken no child shall wander to it’s depths, else the lake may once again be faced with the terror of it’s mistake.

 

Yet they still come, every year the children come. Some day they will leave, and someday maybe their children will come. This year, though, a boy has come from far away to find his place in that camp. His mind set to dispose of the trail he’s left in his wake and forget the people he’s left in the ashes. This year his heart beats with the mountain, like every other that’s come, but his is a little more quiet.


	2. Into the Wild

**WELCOME TO CAMP DAYBREAK!**

 

Hello and welcome to your new home for the Summer here at Camp Daybreak! Here we love our children, and as a new counselor, we hope that you’ll learn to do the same.

Please arrive at 799 Wintergreen Drive, SilversKeep by June 12th at 6AM. There you and your fellow counselors will be registered, the Director will present a speech and we’ll board the bus on our way into camp. Coffee will be provided between 6AM and 7:30 AM.

 

The font was sickeningly cheerful, a greenish blue so bright it was giving Keith a headache. The bus bounded along the dirt trail, likely the result of a sleep deprived driver on the brink of driving them both off a cliff. The empty vehicle echoed with every turn as some unseen can or bottle battered around the back few seats. Keith peered over the seat at the sunrise glaring through the windshield, recalling the sunset he'd watched from the bus stop. He had been riding for some time now, jumping from bus to bus. The idea of running away boiled in his stomach, so instead of thinking he listened. His phone had died an hour ago, but he had the far off howls of the night to occupy his mind. The driver refused to play anything on the radio, just another irritation to add to the list of audio distractions. Keith never had an issue with silence, though. In fact, he'd spent too much of his life in the noise and confusion to do much other than appreciate the quiet. His eyes drooped as he looked back to the invitation held between his thumb and index finger. Below the optimistic print, there was another note scribbled in the blank space with pen. Through all the words meant to be revised, they was a single slash of the thick blue ink.

" _Keith! It's been awhile since I've heard from you, nice to know you're okay after all this time. I have to admit, I never thought being a camp counselor would really be your style. Things really have changed in five years, haven't they? ~~I'm sorry th~~ _

_So, you're going to  be assigned to the Red Cabin. It's the easiest, seeing as you_ ' _ll be taking care of the of the oldest kids. They're still kids, though, so try to dial back the ~~anger~~ _ _vulgar if you can. One of the other counselors was pretty close to the one you're replacing, so watch the green counselor for a little aggression. You'll be able to tell because of the uniforms. We're all required to wear the color of our cabin, the shirts are pretty comfortable, but the bandannas really aren't big enough for anyone's head, ~~except~~. Anyway, you're going to be assigned a mentor. I know you hate being ~~controlled~~ ordered around, but they aren't going to do much, you won't even be ~~sleeping toge~~ in the same cabin. They're just there to answer any questions. I know what you're going to say, and I'm flattered, but it has to be another one of the counselors. If you want me to, I might be able to convince one of the Co-Directors to do it. After the first year you'll be on your own, as long as you have "good behavior." All the other counselors are good people, despite some ~~qualit~~  quirks. I'm sure you brought everything you're going to need, as long as you read the checklist you'll be fine. _

_Try not to to be too shy, please. I know it's hard, but think of this as ~~a new start~~ a chance to ~~be you~~ get away. You can be sure we'll catch up when you get here, _

_Shiro."_

The nearly illegible cursive was comfortingly familiar, but as he read it, the bus slammed to a stop. Keith's shoulder pressed into the leather seat in front of him. "Hey!" He growled, folding the paper crisply and slipping it into the front pocket of his suitcase. "Sorry, sorry, but umm..." The driver mumbled, "I think this is your stop." Keith glanced out the window to the dimly lit wilderness. "It's really not." The driver opened the door and craned his head back at the boy. "Really, really is." He gestured to the right side of the bus, away from Keith's seat. There was the bus stop, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Seemingly leading to nowhere. "You're kidding me." Keith sighed through clenched teeth. The awaiting driver glared back, tapping his index finger on the steering wheel. Keith took a long breathe and hauled his bag over his shoulder, eying the man as he stepped off the stairs into the muddy mountain air. It was a kind departure from the putrid stench of cigarette smoke and burnt plastic. He was barely able to pull his bag off the last step before the door slid shut and the engine roared to life. However tired Keith was, the driver must be twice it. As dust kicked up from the wheels floated across the road, Keith reached his arms above his head and pushed them back until his stiff spine popped into place. A yawn escaped his lips, and his eyes blinked away the urge to sleep. It might have been smart to get a hotel in town and sleep there the night before, but Keith wasn't known for thinking ahead. "Shiro said I might have to carry you." Keith whipped back at the sudden voice. "Oh yeah... he also told me not to sneak up on you... sorry." The voice belonged to a tall, stocky guy with a smile covering his face. "You are Keith, right?" Keith picked up the bag he knocked over when he jumped, "Yeah, you are?" When he turned back the man was closer, and Keith could read his shirt. _Camp DAYBREAK,_ in black font against a yellow background. "I'm Hunk, Shiro sent me to come get you. He knew the bus stop was this far out. He feels bad for not warning you." His words were animated, nearly impossible to ignore and oddly calming. "Why didn't Shiro just come?"

"He has the other counselors to worry about. Well, there's nothing to worry about... they're great... mostly." Hunk scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes. "It's not too far, actually, a mile maybe. Which does seem like a lot when you're tired, I guess..." An awkward silence lingered for a few seconds, "I could actually carry you if you want."

"Nope, I think I'm good. Mind taking this, though?" He lifted the navy blue suitcase to the enthusiastic counselor. "Oh yeah, sure. I totally got it." He slung the case over his shoulder. "Packing light I see." Keith nodded, smirking up at Hunk. "Lead the way." Keith laced his fingers together behind his back and started up the dusty sidewalk towards SilversKeep. He couldn't guess what awaited him in the position he was less than qualified for, but meeting Hunk seemed like a good omen that it would be better.


	3. Caffeinated

 

"So, I guess you're the yellow counselor." Hunk smiled and nodded, walking backwards to face Keith, "I work with little kids 5-6. I also cook better than any chef in the cafeteria. Not to brag, but if you ever need a break from cold pasta and ham sandwiches, I can... totally hook you up." 

They reached the peak of the hill and looked down on the town below. It shimmered as the sun glowed over the horizon, lighting the clouds like rose petals. Almost like the sky was blushing at the masterpiece it created on the canvas of earth below. The lavish trees caressing the landscape with an emerald forest reaching into the distance until it paused at the scene of a beautiful pool of dark murky broth. It all seemed so far away, and somewhere within the foliage was a cabin, within which there was a bunk earmarked with his name; his dedication to the people he was about to meet. It was absolutely terrifying.

“Oh yeah, I remember that face.” Keith’s mind snapped back to reality, glancing to his side at the bright yellow figure as he blinked the awe away from his eyes. “Can I tell you a secret?” Hunk mumbled. He didn’t wait for Keith to give a response, “My first year, I suck away almost every night to see the sunset. The sunrise is better, but I can’t get up any earlier than they ask us. Well, and not every night… thursdays they make meatloaf, and if you can stomach it you won’t be getting much further than your bed.” He rambled. “... but still, it was beautiful.” Keith let himself get lost in the view once again as Hunk’s soft voice continued. “I think I promised myself I’d keep doing it every year, but I also think being here three years in a row, I’ve stopped looking up as much.” He took a long, deep breath of mountain air. “It’s been so long since there was a new counselor… small town, ya know?” Keith nodded, and let his gaze slip back to SilversKeep. “Sure seems like it. How many people even live here?” Following Hunk’s lead, Keith started back on his trek into the town. “Oh, I don’t know… can’t be more than a few thousand. Most of them don’t even stay here all year. We never really get visitors. Don’t be too surprised if people stare a little bit, you look a bit…”

“Urban?”

“Uh… I guess that works.” Hunk let Keith admire the gorgeous view as they reached the welcome sign for the city. It depicted a blooming flower with metallic petals and golden leaves and the writing  _ Welcome to SilversKeep  _ in fancy text. “Shiro told me not to ask, so you don’t have to answer… but why  _ are  _ you here?” His eyes stayed fixed on the sign as he asked. A bitterness filled Keith’s mouth as he racked his mind for answers that sounded real. He had hours upon hours to think about it, but he didn’t really want to think about it. “I…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry. Really, you don’t have to say anything. Actually, could you not tell Shiro I asked you? I’ve never seen him get mad -which is weird because I’ve worked with him for years- but I don’t want to. He was really… insistent about us not asking, but people kind of suck like that. Ask them not to do something and suddenly it’s a life goal… I don’t know why-” He froze his rant when he heard Keith’s laughter. “Calm down, it’s fine. I’m sure Shiro wouldn’t get mad at you just for asking.” They reached the entrance of town as Hunk let out an uncomfortable snicker. “I guess. How do you two know each other anyway?”

“Uh…”

“Oh god, I did it again. I’m-”

“No, no you’re… you’re fine, Hunk. We knew each other in school. When Shiro moved to the city we got out of touch. When I learned… what happened, I wanted to come see him again, but no one knew where he was. Then out of the blue he contacted me and asked me to come counsel. Well, I say ask… but-”

“Shiro doesn’t know how to take no for an answer.” Hunk finished. Keith nodded with wide eyes, letting slip a chuckle-sigh combination. “No, he really… really doesn’t.” When they came to a street sign, Keith immediately recognized the name. “Wintergreen Drive is the one we want, isn’t it?” 

“Yep, you can see the place from here.” He pointed to a coffee shop named, “Jumpstart Cafe.” Keith scrutinized the rusty exterior, “Cozy?” Hunk lead the way once again, “Not really, and the coffee’s pretty bad too.”

 

***********************************

The inside of the cafe was not what Keith expected… in fact, it was a little uncomfortable. The tables seemed too close together, none of them were clean, only a few booths had pepper dispensers and there was next to no one there. It might have just been Keith’s experience with city cafe’s, but other than the overwhelming lights, this place seemed abandoned. “Umm, are we supposed to be h-”

“Welcome!” Keith’s heart jumped into his mouth as a figure sprouted from behind the counter. “You must be our new counselor! Pleasure to meet ya’.” The carrot-headed older man darted towards them with near inhuman speed. Before Keith could even utter a single word, his hand was pulled from his side and shaken wildly. “I’m your Co-director, but as you can see I also run the Jump Start. It’s quite the task, but anyone would agree there’s no one better suited for the responsibility.” Keith flicked his eyes back and forth between the mustached man and Hunk’s friendly grin. “Hey, Coran.” 

“Welcome back, Hunk. Always a pleasure.” The way Coran greeted Hunk was in more of a bow than anything. “And this is your best time yet! You only left an hour ago, that means you got to the bus stop in a maximum of 30 minutes!” Everything Coran said was so overflowing with energy that Keith was immediately exhausted just from this little interaction. “Helps that the bus got here on time this year. Last year, when I went to get Pidge, it took, like, twenty minutes for the thing to get here.”

“Well, that’s because we stopped for breakfast.” A voice chirped from one of the booths. “Well, I appreciate you taking a car this year.” Hunk stated. Keith turned to see a short character dressed in green laying on one of the benches, head leaning backwards over the edge. When they met Keith’s stare, they rolled out of the booth with the opposite of grace. They quickly popped up from the ground and straightened their glasses. “Pidge Gunderson, nice to meet you.” They held out a hand, but when Keith took it he immediately regret it. Pidge’s grasp was so strong, he felt he couldn’t pull away if he tried. “So… you’re replacing Matt? Good luck.” With that, Keith remembered the note Shiro had added to his invitation.  _ Watch the green counselor for a little aggression.  _ It was obvious a little meant something very different to Shiro. “Pidge, play nice.” A voice shot a beam of nostalgia through Keith as Pidge released his hand. He looked up and glance around the brightly lit cafe until his eyes landed on a seat near the front window. “Shiro!” Keith couldn’t help a smile from corrupting his expression. “It’s been a long time, buddy.” Shiro stood and extended one hand, but Keith’s joy pushed him into Shiro’s embrace. “Too long.” Keith felt Shiro’s hand on his back, but the other still hadn’t moved from where it sat at his side. Pulling away, Keith’s pity returned. “I never got to some see you when I heard about it. Can I?”

“Yeah, it’s been 3 years, I think I’m used to it.” He joked, but Keith remembered what the expression Shiro wore meant. The man lifted his arm to reveal a prosthetic instead of flesh. “Whoa.” Keith felt the metal with his pointer finger and gawked at the mechanical feat. “Awesome.” He exclaimed. “I mean… I mean, terrible. I’m sorry, but look at the detail. You must be able to move it pretty well.” Shiro flexed the muscles in his arm and the replacement moved accordingly. “Sometimes it needs a little oil, but it is definitely… awesome.” 

“Nice, now that we’re all acquainted, only one unaccounted for.” Coran announced proudly. “Yeah, where is he anyway?” Hunk had made himself a coffee and now sipped it at the booth where he sat besides Pidge. “You know him, probably with Allura still. We all know he’s not going to pass the test. Almost like he does it on purpose.” Keith raised an eyebrow. “What test.” Hunk finished another swig, “First year, we all got a mentor, and we’re supposed to ditch them after that. All you have to do it take a pretty easy test and you’re on your own.” He leaned back and glanced out the window. “ _ He  _ has been here for four years and every year he fails and has to drag Allura along with him another year.” Hunk smirked and nodded his head at the door. “We think it’s some weird attempt at flirting with her.” 

“ _ You  _ do. I think she’s… not his type.” Pidge interjected, slightly grinning and readjusting in their seat. 

The sound of chatter came closer to the door, inaudible no matter how loud.When the pair of voices reached the door, it swung open with the force of a hurricane.

“Aww, sure you’re okay?”

“Okay? I’m fantastic, this is going to be the best year yet.”

“Oh, really?”

“I can assure you.”

The boy at the front of the two turned to see the group staring at them, but his smug expression didn’t falter. His eyes were a fiery aqua that seemed to glow even in the strikingly bright room. His striking blue bandanna tucked under his hickory locks. His shirt a radiantly pastel sapphire with the logo in the same black as the others. He raised his hands to his sides and proudly puffed out his chest. “Guess who passed!”   



End file.
